


Innefable love (eng translation)

by NinguemSenpai



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Virgin Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinguemSenpai/pseuds/NinguemSenpai
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amor inefável](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909363) by [NinguemSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinguemSenpai/pseuds/NinguemSenpai). 



It was another ordinary afternoon in London, the only difference was that in that afternoon Aziraphael had decided to close the bookstore to go shopping clothes, since Crowley had been saying his clothes were from the previous century and that was why they attracted a lot of attention. Tired of hearing this, Aziraphael went to the mall to buy new ones.  
After entering some stores and buying some things Aziraphael was getting ready to leave when he saw a known figure: Gingery, thin, tall and with sunglasses. It was certainly his friend Crowley. Aziraphael loved Crowley with all his heart. At first when they met in the garden of Eden the angel was afraid of the demon . After all, he was a fallen one, but as they talked and over the years Aziraphael started to like the demon, until one day he realized he was in love. Not that he could tell Crowley how he felt.  
How could he explain that he an angel was in love with a demon? Even though the demon was incredible, beautiful, kind and considerate like Crowley.  
Anyway, when Aziraphael saw his friend he was about to call him when he noticed something. Crowley had a company.  
She was a short girl, with long black hair, curly like her friend's and white skin.  
The girl held Crowley's hand and they both entered a store.  
Aziraphael was extremely curious. Who was that girl and how did she know Crowley? How were they so intimate as to go hand in hand? Why had he, being Crowley's best friend, never seen her?  
So he decided to follow them without being seen.  
Taking a closer look at the store they both entered, Aziraphael noticed that it was a Sex Shop, which left his jaw dropping.  
Why was Crowley inside a sex shop with that girl? Was she his girlfriend? Obviously it was his girlfriend, who else would he go to a Sex Shop with? She looked like she was about 16, how could Crowley be dating such a young girl? Well they were immortal, so any age would be very young. Besides, Crowley was a demon, he could date a child if he wanted to.  
Aziraphael was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost forgot to hide when they were both leaving the store, they were carrying some shopping bags for the angel's terror. He was so shaken by the discovery that he didn't even buy a crepe at the mall exit, he went straight home.  
......  
It had been 4 hours since Aziraphael came home and was in his room trying to concentrate on reading his book, but he couldn't concentrate on it, because he remembered Crowley with the girl.  
Aziraphael was crying, his heart was broken, even though Crowley was not his, he felt like he had been robbed.  
How did he act with her? Did they kiss a lot? Did they sleep a lot together? What was he like in bed with her?  
Aziraphael was able to imagine, and as he imagined it he started touching himself.  
It was not the first time he had touched himself thinking of Crowley, he had always dreamed that the demon would kiss him and then sweetly take off his clothes and his virginity.  
Aziraphael moaned and called out for his beloved  
\- Ahh .... Crowley .... Crowley ... I-I love you.  
\- Crowley ... Crowley ..... Crowley.  
Aziraphael then came, thinking of his beloved ....


	2. Chapter 2

It was an ordinary day like any other. Crowley woke up around noon, changed clothes, and went downstairs to make coffee.  
When he reached the floor below he noticed something on his table: a covered tray and jar. When removing the lids he noticed that it was toast, eggs and orange juice.  
There could only be two people, thought Crowley. His dear angel or Raven.  
Then POOF he hears the sound of something falling.  
Yeah, it surely is Raven.  
Crowley thought  
\- Brat.  
Called Crowley  
A 16-year-old girl appeared holding the spray bottle he used to water the plants.  
\- Finally you woke up you sleep head .  
Said the girl showing her tongue.  
\- I haven't heard any news in 3 years, and then when you show up, this how you treat your brother?  
They weren't exactly siblings . Raven was only half a demon, Crowley met her when she was 6, about 200 years ago.  
Crowley despite trying to maintain the appearance of a bad guy, he was very good with children, and that orphan had caught his attention, just as he, she had different eyes. Only that in her case they were cat eyes with heterochromia. Crowley immediately noticed that she was a half demon, something that was very rare to happen, he helped her human grandmother to raise her, taught how to control her powers. Since then the two had been siblings and kept in touch.  
\- Where are you living now brat?  
\- On your angel's street.  
\- He is not My angel.  
Crow look at ourself.  
After sitting down and catching up, Crowley asks:  
\- To sum up, why did you come here?  
-It's my anniversary next week. You remember Rafa, right? So, I'm going to buy her a present. But then I remembered that I haven't seen you or given you a gift for a long time so I came here to go together and then you choose something that pleases you.  
\- What do you intend to give?  
\- She said she needed new lingerie, so I'm going to the mall's Sex Shop. Then you choose some for you and help me choose for her.  
\- I still don't understand why you want me to come along.  
\- Because I haven't seen you moron in a while.  
Crowley laughed, loved how his little sister cursed him, reminded Aziraphael for avoiding profanity.  
\- Ok, I'll go .  
.......  
After buying lingerie, Crowley and Raven had dinner at the mall. Upon seeing Crowley, Raven had good taste, she choosed beautiful pieces for her girlfriend, and paid not only for these but also for Crowley.  
Since the beginning of time Crowley believed that clothes were not gendered, so he dressed in all kinds of clothes, but for some reason when it came to underwear he preferred to wear lingerie considered feminine. And the only person alive who knew that besides him was Raven. But Crowley wondered what Aziraphael would think if he knew. Would he look at him as weird as many salespeople? He hoped not. Probably not. His angel was too kind to think badly of him for that.  
......  
After dinner Crowley left his sister on her street and she before getting out of the car said:  
\- Bye Crow, thanks for going with me. Ahh, then tell me what Aziraphael thought of the gift I gave you.  
Crowley then went slightly red and said:  
\- Like I'm going to show him.  
\- Why not? I'm sure he would like it.  
The girl says with malice.  
\- He's not that kind of guy, Raven.  
\- I'm sure he likes you as much as you like him.  
He wished Aziraphael felt the same way as he did.  
\- Anyway, taking advantage of the fact that you're already here, go say hi to him.  
Crowley liked the idea so he said goodbye to Raven and left.  
.......  
With a small miracle, Crowley unlocked the bookstore door. Then he locked it again and when he was going up the stairs to the second floor he heard his angel's voice:  
\- Crowley ... Crowley ..... Crowley.  
The voice were muffled like a moan . What was going on? Crowley walked faster and arrived at Aziraphael's room, he was with the door open and so Crowley saw something he couldn't believe: Aziraphael was masturbating while calling for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphael then came, thinking of his beloved ....  
When he heard a noise coming from the door, he then looked and faced an extremely red Crowley.  
Aziraphael then lost his voice and blushed even more than Crowley.  
\- Crow ... Crow ... Crowley, it's not what it looks like. Please, forgive me.  
Aziraphael said desperately, while trying to put his pants back on.  
Crowley then entered the room and without looking at the angel's face spoke:  
\- Then explain to me what was that.  
Aziraphael was going to say some lame excuse. But it was not in his nature to lie. He would never be able to work out a convincing lie. In addition, Crowley was his best friend, he deserved the truth.  
Aziraphael then admitted blandly:  
\- What happened was this: I have been in love with you since the beginning of time, but I have never had the courage to tell you because after all you would never want someone like me. Then, for being a terrible angel, I surrendered to onanism and had dirty thoughts about you, even though I know you have a girlfriend. Now you must think I'm ridiculous and disgusting. I'm sorry, Crowley. Please don't hate me.  
.......  
Crowley was puzzled.  
First he found his angel masturbating, not an ordinary handjob. He was calling for Crowley during the act. Which not only made the demon hopeful and happy but also hard.  
Then Aziraphael admitted that he liked him. This was unbelievable, the angel liked him and his sister was right.  
Aziraphael must have a terrible taste, Crowley thought.  
And third, where did the angel get that girlfriend ideia from?  
But he was not going to miss the opportunity. As soon as the angel finished speaking, Crowley kissed him and said:  
\- I could never hate you angel! And don't worry about it. I've also been with you since the beginning of time.  
The angel then pushed him and said:  
\- Havens Crowley, what about your girlfriend?  
\- What girlfriend?  
\- That girl who was with you today at the mall.  
Crowley then laugh his ass off.  
\- Why are you laughing?  
Asked the angel.  
\- She's not my girlfriend. She is my sister.  
\- Incest?  
\- For Satan Aziraphael, what do you take me for?  
\- What do you want me to think when I see a demon in the Sex shop holding hands with a girl?  
\- A lot of siblings go hand in hand. And we were at the store for her to buy her girlfriend's gift.  
\- So you're not with anyone? Wait ... Why have I never heard of your sister?  
\- I already talked about her, when we were drunk I sometimes talked about Raven ...  
\- I thought you were talking about a bird raven . Said Aziraphael softly  
-..... and no, I wouldn't be with someone I don't like, and as I said for centuries I only have eyes for you.  
Aziraphael then came over and gave him a kiss, which Crowley gladly returned.  
\- I love you, angel.  
\- I love you too Crowley.


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley and Aziraphael had been kissing for a long time on the angel's bed, when Crowley started to unbutton Aziraphael's pajama shirt. He looked at him in surprise, which made the demon afraid he was going too fast.  
\- May I ?  
Crowley asked.  
Aziraphael then nodded. Crowley then tore the angel's shirt off and kissed his neck until he reached the nipples, which he sucked and bit, making the angel moan.  
Aziraphael then tried to remove Crowley's clothes, but he didn't let him.  
\- What's up, Crowley?  
\- Before you take it off I need to tell you something.  
-Hmm?  
\- And it is possible that you will change your mind about sleeping with me when you know.  
Said the apprehensive demon.  
\- Spill the beans.  
Said the curious angel.  
\- I'm wearing females' lingerie, in fact I'm always wearing females' lingerie.  
\- Hmm?  
\- And that's it angel.  
\- Was it just that? Did you think I would like you less for this? I've seen you doing crossdressing for centuries.  
Seriously, could he be more perfect? Crowley thought.  
Aziraphael then kissed him again and took off the shirt of the demon who was wearing a pink lace nightgown underneath.  
\- Perfect. Said the angel, as he tore off Crowley's pants, which gave way to a lace panties, the same color as the nightgown.  
Crowley then pulled off the angel's pants and underwear all at once. He brought the members of both together and began to masturbate them until they both climaxed together.  
Then Aziraphael went and put Crowley's member in his mouth and gave him a blowjob.  
Unlike the devil who, as an initiation ritual, had to participate in a series of orgies, the angel had no experience in exceptional of what he had read in the books. Still, he not only did very well, but he also swallowed Crowley's seeds and flushed with embarrassment.  
After that the demon kissed him slowly and laid him on the bed and spread his legs. Then, with magic, he created a lotion, smeared his fingers and positioned himself at Aziraphael's entrance.  
\- May I ?  
Asked the demon again.  
And just like the first time, the angel agreed.  
Crowley then slowly put his fingers in, one at a time. With all possible care not to hurt his angel.  
-I love you Aziraphael.  
\- I love you too Crowley.  
The demon then positioned at the angel's entrance, and asked permission a third time. As soon as permission was granted Crowley entered that virgin territory. In doing so he felt Aziraphael nails on his back as he heard his groan.  
First he moved slowly so that the angel could get used to it.  
\- Faster, darling. Aziraphael asked.  
Then Crowley started to stock up faster by touching his angel's G-spot.  
It continued like this until they came together.  
\- I love you Crowley.  
\- I love you Angel.  
After catching their breath Crowley came out of his angel and both went to bathe together.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Aziraphael and Crowley had declared their love for each other . Before, the two spent a lot of time together, after becoming a couple they did not come apart.  
Shortly after that night, Crowley called his sister to tell her he was dating the angel, and she answered with a Finally you nerd. And then she invited them to lunch at her house on the following week.  
Aziraphael was very surprised when he discovered that Crowley's sister was living at the end of his street and had dressed up completely for lunch even with his boyfriend saying  
\- Angel, she never gets dressed up. I bet she'll receive us in pajamas.  
\- Ooh Crowley how dramatic .  
\- It's serious, when she asked me to meet her first girlfriend, she went to receive me in pajamas.  
\- Do you already know her current girlfriend?  
\- Yes, this visit will be bizarre. I'm taking my boyfriend to meet my family.  
Crowley said.  
.......  
Lunch was great fun, Aziraphael loved Raven and her girlfriend Rafaelly.  
Crowley's sister despite appearing 16 years old was over 200 and for 3 years she had been dating Rafaelly, a 20 year old girl.  
Just as the angel both loved to read, they moved to London because of Rafaelly's college.  
He loved meeting his boyfriend's sister, he noticed that Crowley was a very loving brother, he was just more loving to him.  
At dessert time Raven said:  
\- I loved meeting you Aziraphael, please take care of that tsundere snake. Ahh and one more thing. If you ever find out what J is in Antony J. Crowley please tell me, he hasn't wanted to tell me for years.  
\- You can leave it to me Raven.  
\- I already said it's just a J. This conversation is fruitless . Said Crowley, resting his head on Aziraphael's shoulder


End file.
